The Dippering
by spinosaurusmaster
Summary: This is my first story. It is about the happenings in Gravity falls over the course of the Pines twins stay. The twins' parents have decided to let them stay at their grunkle's house since they think it best for them. They are excited at first but then things start to happen and they then wonder how things will play out. Only time will tell how this story ends
1. Prolouge

_NOTE_. _THIS IS THE FIRST STORY IVE EVER WRITTEN IVE NEVER WROTEN A STORY BEFORE MY GRAMMER SOMETIMES SUCKS AND IF THIS STORY IS BAD IM ONLY A BEGINNER. THANK YOU._

We open on the sleepy little town in the middle of nowhere called Gravity Falls. from the looks of things it seems pretty normal for a town but, don't be mistaken for it holds horrors and mysteries that even the people that live in this town can't comprehend at times. We go down and focus on Greasy's Diner,the local resteraunt. There we see Dipper,his sister Mabel, Soos the handy man,his great uncles Stanford and Stan, and Wendy, Dipper's love interest/ best friend. Things started out normally as they talked about the usual gossip and how things are going when, Dipper notices something out the window. At first he thought it was his imagination but then he knew it wasn't.  
There were gnomes running around in the street! He then looked over to Mabel, who was sitting next to him and whispered,

"I think we should leave NOW." She looked at him strangely.

"Why Dipper?" Suddenly a gnome jumped against the window next to Dipper shocking everyone.

"Dipper what the hell is that thing!?" screamed Wendy. They all backed away from their table when Lazy Susan, the owner of Greasy's came out from the kitchen.

"What are you silly people doing?" She then noticed the gnome on the window. "Why are there tiny bearded men on my window?" She then grabbed her trusty broom and tried to go outside and shoo hem away but the door seemed to be barred shut. They were trapped!

Dipper looked towards his great uncle Ford, "What do we do?"

"I don't know kid, I've never seen them like this before!" The more Dipper looked at the gnomes the more he realized that something wasn't right with them. They had no pupils, what he assumed was their eyes instead were all white except for the bloodshot veins distending through, they had talons instead of fingernails, and fangs! They had fangs! He looked over at Lazy Susan who was still trying to open the door. He tried to get a look at what was blocking the door and he saw that they had formed a wall against the door. He remembered their sturdy cooperation abilities since earlier this summer when they were attacked by a giant gnome constructed by good team work on the gnomes parts. The only way they were able to defeat them was with, LEAF BLOWERS! He looked around to see if there wasn't a blocked door. He saw one through the kitchen.

" Follow me everyone I found a way out!" Everyone including Lazy Susan followed Dipper through the door he then said, " We need to find as many leaf blowers as we can! We don't have time to discuss this just GO!"

They all went to their houses and grabbed a leaf blower except for Soos, who instead decided to grab a vacuum pack and a jelly doughnut.

" Hehheh just wait till the dudes see THIS! I'm just like the phantom breakers!(If only I had a sign with a phantom on it) They all met back up at Greasy's.

"Soos what is THAT I said leaf blower not vacuum!" exclaimed Dipper

"I thought it'd look cooler sorry dude."

" Look, let's just ignore Soos and get to the plan which I hope you had time to come up with Dipper." said Wendy

" I thought of a plan before we even left thank you very much!" said Dipper

He then went over the plan with everyone, "- got it? O.K. let's go go go!" they burst around the sides of the resteraunt (even Soos jumped from the roof) but to there astonishment, the gnomes were gone.

"Wha?" "where di-" "Everything's back to normal." " It seems they cleaned everything back up I guess." everyone was confused.

Lazy Susan said, " Maybe all of those little bearded men like doodads were just an excuse our little minds came up with to entertain ourselves."

"But why would we all have the same hallucination?" asked Stan.

"Who knows at least they're gone...for now. I think we should all just go on about our lives and forget this ever happened and hope this doesn't effect any of us in the future." said Dipper

They all simultaneously agreed and went their separate ways.


	2. The Trip

It's the next year at the beginning of summer and the twins are dealing with the events of last year well. They had just finished up school and walked through their door when they were approached by their parents.

"Now kids, as you may have already known, your mother and I are having some dissagreements and we decided that, since you loved staying at your great uncles? Great uncleses? Grea-" Their mother interrupted

" What your father MEANS to say is that we've decided to send you to permanently stay in Gravity Falls."

"What?!" screamed the twins. "We're going back to Gravity Falls? When?" said Mabel.

"Well, we arranged for you guys to get picked up to leave around...hm...say, 5 ish this afternoon." said their father.  
The kids stared at one another and smiled then ran up stairs to pack up their things.

"This is just so exciting Dipper! I can't wait to see our grunkles again! OMG I get to see Candy and Grenda again oh I'm just so happy!"

"Mabel calm down your not putting things into your suitcase your taking them out and putting them back" he then had to go and fix what his sister had done to their room. He had to pick up everything she put back before she started to roll around on the floor screaming with glee, laughing, and who knows what else she's doing. She must have been making a lot of noise because their father burst through the door saying, " What is going on in here!?"

"Mabel's just excited so she's making a lot of noise dad."

"Hm...allright...pack your things your leaving in an hour and a half." and he was gone.

It was finally time for the twins to leave but they didn't finsh packign yet so they were in a rush.

"Mabel I told you that you shouldn't have put those things back before and now look where it's got us! We're late!" screamed Dipper as he was trying to throw various items of miscellaneous origin into his box.

"I'm sorry Dip but i really couldn't help myself I'm SO happy! I mean if you were me you would understand but your not so... I just get to annoy you with my happiness FOREVER" she said as she tackled her brother onto the floor pinning him down and not letting him go. They messed around forgetting to finish packing when Dipper looked at their clock and saw that it was 4:30.

"Mabel! We gotta finish packing we're leaving in a half an hour!"  
They hurridley stuffed the rest of their belongings into what space was left and then hauled their things downstairs. Once all of that was done it was time for them to go. The bus ride there was a bit of a struggle. When the driver saw all of the stuff they had she said,

"Hold on now just hold on! All of that aint goin in this bus."

"But we need all of this stuff it's real-" she got interrupted by the driver

"Now i didn't say you can't bring it i just said it ain't goin in the bus. There isn't enough room. Instead we're gonna hve to strap it onto the roof."  
After that was done they were on the road Mabel talked about her plans with Candy and Grenda and Dipper briefly talked to her about maybe wanting to spend more time with Ford. Before they knew it they passed the big wooden sign saying,

"Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon"


	3. The gangs all here

The twins didn't even notice that the were in the drive way to the Mystery Shack until the driver said it was time for them to get off. "I'll see if anyone's around to help us unpack all of this." said Dipper

"k bro." said Mabel

He saw that the door was unlocked so he went inside.

"Hello! Anyone here? We could use some help unpacking!" no answer. "Probably out to eat to get their minds off of us coming." he thought.

He went back outside and informed Mabel and they slowly unpacked all of their things over the course of two hours. It turns out that their grunkles had put in another room next to the one they used to share. They put all of Mabel's things that she left here in there indicating that the room is for her.

"I still can't believe that we'll be sleeping in different rooms now!" she exclaimed through the wall to Dipper.

He had just finished unboxing his stuff and was about to walk over to his sister's room when the sound a car door made them both stop where they were. They ran to Mabel's window to see who it was, it was Soos coming out of his pickup truck. The two rushed downstairs and hid waiting for Soos to enter their trap. Mabel who was hiding under a lampshade was near the lights waiting for the signal to turn them on. Once they heard the door open Mabel turned on the lights and the twins jumped on top of the man child screaming "Soos!" they lay on the floor laughing until Soos said,

"You dudes really got the jump on us didn't you! We weren't expectin you dudes till around seven. The Stans and Wendy will be here shortly I left early so I could open up the place and make sure everything was ok. But hey! At least you dudes are here now and that's all that matters."

Soos decided to show them around the new and improved Mystery Shack explaining that Ford decided to keep the shack running after seeing the joy it gave people to buy this horrible and cheap merchandise. Stan had an improved office with a giant leather chair, tons of wierd looking clown paintings ( Soos thought they were always watching him ) and even some plants in the back corners. After looking at the office, Soos took them upstairs where he showed them the room that once contained the mind and personality switching carpet, had been turned into his very own break room with a microwave,soda machine, waffle press, and many more Soos like things. He then opened up a secret trap door in the ceiling of Dipper's room and went up. The twins followed him cautiously wondering what they had done to the attic. Once Dipper got up there he was esctatic because they had turned the attic into a library filled to the brim with scifi books, monster books, mystery books, it even had a locked shelf that contained he journals.

"Soos, this is AMAZING! Why did they decide to build this library! Were they trying to read up on some new creatures? I still have so many questions!"

"Woah woah dude calm down there. You can ask them now I heard them roll into the lot outside." Soos always was better at hearing things or doing things. No one ever understood this but they accepted it for "Soos like behavior".

The twins looked out the window and sure enough there were the Stans getting out of their car. They ran up to them giving them big hugs and saying,

"We missed you!" over and over again. Their great uncles were so happy yet slightly mad at themselves for not remembering when the kids were to show up.

"We're sorry kids we thought you guys would come around seven but judging by the lack of luggage around we think that you kids got here way sooner." said Stan

"It's alright we weren't alone the entire time." the twins looked towards Soos who smiled and waved. The gang went inside and talked about how things were here and asking about how things were there and such until they got interrupted by the sound of a horn. They looked out the window to see Wendy drive in on the golf cart that was kept as the shacks main transportation. She went inside and was surprsed because the twins jumped on her from behind saying "Wendy!" in a similar way as they did to Soos. They lay on the floor laughing and talking and such.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner I went out and decided to go for a drive round town to get my mind off things. I'm really glad you guys are here though cause now I got more people to talk to. It gets boring when all you have to hear is gossip about who likes who, and who did what, and what happened, ya know? But now with you guys here I finally get to have some of that fun mystery solving junk we always do!"

" Yay mystery solving junk! " the twins cried out.


	4. The state of mind

One day since their arrival in the sleepy little town of Gravity Falls the Pines twins are just waking up after a short rest after they had a welcome back party all day yesterday. Mabel (as usual) was the first to get up.

"Dipper. Wake up its morning." she said with a yawn while stretching. She looked over to where her brother's bed would be only to find waddles asleep in his little fenced in area.

"Oh yeah...I forgot." she said with a frown on her usually cheerful face. She got up and walked down the hall and knocked on her brother's door then strolled in.

"Dipper, wake up." he just snored on,"Dipper...I...said..." she grabbed a pillow off of the floor with a grin"WAKE UP!" she started to hit him with the feather filled weapon. He got up with a start.

"Mabel what the hell are you doing!" he clearly didn't understand the fun her sister was making.

"Sorry bro...just...thought I should wake you up. I guess I was wrong. Go back to sleep I guess." She started to walk out the door.

"Wait Mabel! I'm sorry. I just, don't like to be woken up sometimes."

"No,not sometimes bro, only when your-" she suddenly got a huge ear to ear grin. "Unless your dreaming! C'mon Dip now you've got to tell me. C'mon Dipper tellmetellme tellmetellme! Tell me!"

Dipper looked at her and sighed,"There's no way out of this is there?" she shook her head eagerly. He sighed again,"alright I...was dreaming."

"And it begins to unwravel." said Mabel eagerly looking towards her brother in interest now that her morning had takin a turn for the better. "Who or what were you dreaming about? You can't lie i'l know."

He stared back at her with sorrow in his eyes as he didn't want to tell her at all. "Alright... I'l tell you the truth... I was dreaming about last night." he was trying to sound as vague yet truthful as possible. His response was just as he hoped, his sister looked at him with a saddened look on her face.

"Oh. I thought it'd be something more gossip worthy like you having another crush or something." as she said that she looked up just in time to see her brother blush.  
"Wait! I wasn't there for all of last night! That means that what you were dreaming of either I wasn't there for or..." she looked at him with big eyes "Dipper, please tell me if it involved her." she already knew the answer by her brothers face reddening "Dipper! You realy won't let this go will you? It won't happen and YOU of all people should know this!" he stared down at the floor and mumbled what she could only have guessed was a "Your right." she got up and looked back to her brother and said, "Dipper, I don't want this summer to half the time revolve around things that won't happen k?" he nodded.

Over in the middle of the woods Wendy had just woken up and she too, had drempt about last night. she walked down stairs and was getting herself some breakfast while she thought about the events of last night. After she showed up and the twins tackled her to the ground, "What dorks." she thought with a smile, they sat down and talked for a bit then Mabel suddenly burst out and screamed, "Let's get this party started!" at the time, no one thought about this as a party more or less just meeting back up with the twins. At the time she didn't realize this but now that she was thinking about it, she realized that Dipper sat next to her the whole time.  
She might not have even remembered that detail at all had she suddenly had the thought about how much Dipper had changed over the year. The once scrawny and weak child she once knew, had changed and grown up into a tall and handsome teen. Granted, a lot normally happens during his age, she thought but hey, he sure did change. She pondered on this for a while then re-recounted the events. after Mabel burst out, she ran upstairs and didn't come down until she had in her hands (surprisingly) costumes and costume pieces for everyone, her confetti canon, a disco ball, and her pet pig (which mustve been hard to carry especially the pig) and then set everything down and handed people their costumes. The stans wore matching tuxes lined with fake jewels,Wendy just stuck with her pink boa, Dipper switched his pine hat out for a top hat and a bowtie, Mabel dressed in a fancy head dress and a disco ball sweater, Soos put on a log hat (she never understood that)  
"probably an inside joke." Wendy thought. After the costumes were handed out Mabel hooked up the disco ball made sure it worked, then ran out and got Soos his D.J. set and then blew confetti everywhere saying, "Let's get this party started!" Soos put on a few good songs, the Stans talked, Mabel and waddles danced in the living room,  
and Wendy and Dipper just sat around and talked to eachother cracking jokes and just doing their normal friend rootine. It was all going well until Mabel apparently drank too much punch (Dipper and Wendy suspected she smuggled smile dip in there) and went to lie down. After that, every thing started to slow down Soos got tired and just set a song on repeat, the stans in their old age needed rest so it really was just left down to Wendy, Dipper, and Waddles who decided to try to eat the carpet.  
The two just stared out in space for a while until Dipper broke from his trance,

"So how really were things here since we left?"

"Meh. Just the normal stuff. Ya know, school, grades, gossip, hangin out, nothings ever really happening in this town until summer." she replied

Dipper had then looked at the clock it was two in the morning! "Wow it really got late fast!" he said. Wendy looked over to the clock and too noticed the time.

"Welp I guess it's time for me to go then. It was nice catching up with you Dip." she then swung his top hat brim from side to side in a loving way, "I'll see you tomorrow, I got a BUNCH of old monster movies for us to watch. My place at seven. Be there." she then walked out the door to her bike and rode off.

"Wendy! Wen-dy! Yoo-hoo! Earth to Wendy!" her younger brother Fred was waving his hand in front of her face. She instantly snapped out of her state.

"What? Wait, when did you get here?"

"I just came down and you were just sitting here staring into your cereal. Something on your mind?"

"No. Just still tired i guess." she lied.

"ooooookay then..." her brother said as he got his food and walked away.


	5. The Chase

After morning, Wendy decided to head over to the shack even thought it was a saturday and she didn't have to work.

"Might as well check on the twins, make sure they're settling in ok." she said to herself. The truth was, the twins were definatly settled in. Mabel had completly forgotten the pig on the loose rule and let Waddles have free reign over the house, and Dipper kept his nose deep in books most of the time. They had just finished cleaning up from Mabel's big breakfast(She made a tower of pancakes that was as tall as Stan) when Ford saw Wendy ride into the driveway.

"Hey Dipper, your girlfriend's here." Dipper looked up blushing both from the headrush he just got and the fact that Ford thought of Wendy like that.

"That's wierd. It's a Saturday and Wendy never comes to work on weekends." said Stan from the table as he looked up from his newspaper. They all continued what they doing till he walked in the door.

"Hey everyone! Just decided to stop by and wonder how my favorite pair of twins were doing." All four of them stared back at her until she realized her mistake of words. "Oh! Right! I meant Dip and Mabel. Sorry forgot you two are twins as well heh." She started to blush at her mistake. Mabel broke the silence saying,

"We're doing fine thanks. Took some adjusting, especially from the new rooms and such. Dipper can't keep out of that library upstairs the bookworm." she looked at her brother smiling. Her grin only got wider when she thought about yesterday "In fac-" she got cut off by Dipper,

"Yeah I really love the library." he looked back towards his uncles only to find them looking back with a big grin. "What?" said Dipper. They pointed towards Wendy.  
Dipper got a confused look on his face. "What?" He said clearly not understanding. Wendy started to giggle and then Mabel joined her obviously understanding now.  
"What?! I don't get it! What does Wendy have to do with the librar-" he stopped and stared at Wendy "Did you? Ask them to build that?" She shook her head. "Gettin warm though." she replied with a smirk "hm..." he sat down and everyone just stared at him. "If the Stans didn't build it, and you didn't ask them to build it, I highly doubt that you asked Soos to do it."

"Yup. Right there Dip."

"Hm..." he stopped his thinking and looked towards Wendy again. "No. You didn't." he started to blush.

"Yup! All by myself just for you dork!" she looked at him longingly relieved that he liked the library. The Stans and Mabel couldn't hold it back anymore and burst out luaghing.

"I still don't get whats funny." said Dipper

"Bro...look on your hat!" He reached up and took off his hat to find it covered with pancake flour and syrup from helping Mabel and while he had looked at the Stans, Wendy had taken it gently and written on it with her finger #1 dork and gently placed it down without him noticing.

"Wow real mature." he said wiping it off and looking down at his shoes and tieing them over and over out of boredom.

Wendy placed her hand on his shoulder "C'mon you gotta admit that was at least a little bit funny. Besides, I gurantee you would have laughed had I done it to anyone else." she looked him in the eyes with her emerald green ones.

"Yeah i guess so. I might as well embrace that you got me." he then stopped what he was doing and looked back at her, "this time." he then ran out the door with Wendy's hat in hand with her sprinting after him.

Wendy hadn't realized it but now that she was sprinting after him that Dipper could run. It shouldn't have surprised her though considering that he was almost as tall as her and yet was younger so he had twice the energy and the long legs to keep him going. They ran for what seemed like forever through the forest until Dipper decided to climb onto the top of a tree. "Big mistake dude." she said with a smile. The look on his face said it all, he forgot she was a lumberjack and competed for years in these kinds of situations. The best part was that he had climbed onto the higher branches and couldn't jump to any other trees. He was trapped.

"Oh man Dip you've really done it this time" he thought to himself while watching her climb up the tree like a spider monkey. He tried to look for a way to escape capture but he saw none and Wendy was closing fast. "This is it. End of the line for me." He thought. She was only a few more branches away. He tried to escape down the opposite side of the tree only to be caught by the scruff of his vest by her.

"Gotcha!" she said as she put her hat on in triumph over catching the little theif. "Hm... seems I've caught something other than my hat." she said looking down at the teen hanging below her. "But what use do I have for it?" She started to drag him onto he branch she was on. "Hm... strong legs, fast, tall, dorky," she said giggling.

"I'll have you know had I not climbed this death trap I wouldn't have been caught." her captive added

"Yeah I got to give it to you there" she said playfully punching his shoulder. She leaned in closer whispering,"But in a few minutes had this chase not ende i probably would have forfeited." she hugged his side and leaned her head on his shoulder. Dipper dared not look to his right to give her any indication to stop. They just sat there and stared out at the lake and waterfall that the tree was overlooking. "Sure is beautiful aint it Dip." she said looking at him figuring out what she should do now.

"Yeah,but it seems, familiar. And not in the good way." He squinted over towards the shore of the opposite side of the lake and sure enough he found what he didn't want to. A gnome. 


	6. What's for lunch?

Dipper tried to ignore the gnome but the more he tried the more he couldn't. Also, was it just him, or did the gnome seem to be getting closer? Also, is it walking on four legs? He tried to put the gnome out of his mind and instead look towards the beautiful scenery. "Besides," he thought,"There's nothing better than being with my number one girl after Mabel. She's even resting her head on my shoulder. I don't know if it's the exhuastion of chasing after me or maybe... no. Definatly not. We've been over this. There is no way that she is in lo-"

"I realy enjoy spending time with you Dipper. But honestly, how many pounds you packed on? It was realy hard to get you up here with one hand."

"Oh. Uh... well I mean...ya know I'm growing so yeah that sort of thing happens I guess. I'm just lucky that I'm actually still in this tree and not on the ground heh.  
You obviously realize that I run though so if anything, it's muscle that's been being added. Well, running and the lifting I do back at home. My dad suggested I join the local gym so." he said looking back towards the lake.

"Shit, Dipper realy has a lot of good qualities and now I cant believe this but, I'm actually wanting to spend more and more time with him. I must be going crazy. No,  
get it together Courderoy you can't fall in love with him, you CAN'T! There's a three year freaking difference for a reason. Besides, how would our families react!  
Dipper's probably knew he liked me before so they'd be chill but what about mine! What would dad think? No, just put this off don't make a move or anything, if anything, just be subtle about it. Man, this summer's gonna be a wierd one I can tell." she thought to herself having completly no clue how right she was for the gnome had crept to their tree hideaway and as quietly as it could climbed up the first few branches.

"Dip..." Wendy whispered in an anxious tone,"Something's trying to get up the tree. When I say go, you jump k." he only stared back at her with fear suddenly in his eyes. She only looked back with desperation and worry. "Ok...GO!" she turned around and looked at their assailant and hesitated at the sight of the pointy hatted man.  
"Uh Dip...it's one of thsoe gnomes from last year! What do I do!?" she looked down for Dipper only to find him jogging as fast as he could back to the shack."Of all the times for him to ditch me!" she said aloud. It was then that she realized why he was running, an entire hoard of gnomes were bursting out of the forest. "Shit!"  
she screamed as she pushed the gnome out of the tree then jumped down. She started after Dipper as fast as she could. "Hopefully the tree made his back hurt so he can't run as fast so I can catch up with him." she thought. She thought correctly about the catching up part but, the only reason she caught up was because she literally got caught and apparently so did Dip.

"So...come here often?" he obviously now makes jokes in bad situations.

"heh heh funny. Now can we focus on GETTING OUT!" she said annoyed. They were trapped above a fire tied up to opposite ends of a long stick slowly being turned by one of the eyeless monsters who was salavating and "staring" intently at its captives.

"I think I can help you two out." said a vocie whom Dipper immediatly recognised.

"Bill! Show yourself!"

"Dip I think your sarting to go a bit crazy. There's no one here cept us and these guys." Wendy said clearly not understanding.

"No one eh?" Wendy started to look around like mad.

"Who said that!" she screamed

"Bill! What do you want from us!" A yellow triangle being appered with a briefcase in hand.

"Nothing realy...oh wait... heh heh heh I almost forgot! Yeah! I want..." suddenly turning huge and red like wildfire "Your mortal souls!"

"Dip, I'm scared I want to go back to the shack now!" screamed Wendy who at the moment was above the fire letting her tears evaporate in the fire.

"Bill! We don't want your help go away! We beat you before and have learned from that! We are not making anymore deals. Go away." the triangle demon looked depressed and left through a rip in the air and with that was gone letting them back to worrying about being cooked alive.

"Dipper! I'm scared! I can't reach my pocket knife or anything. We need to figure a way out of here!" she was starting to sound pretty desperate."Dipper? Why aren't you responding?"she heard something drop to the floor then some yelling from what she could have only guessed were the gnomes. Next thing she knew she was being pushed upwards and away from the fire. Dipper had saved them.

"It's kind of... hard... to talk... when you have...two inches... of rope in your mouth." he said as he struggled to untie her. "Where's your pocket knife?"

"Left pocket!"

"Got it!" he started to cut the rope and then he caught her as he cut the last bit of rope. "What would you do without me." he said with a smirk.

"Probably be sitting at home staring at either my tv or my phone."and with that they ran back to the shack not daring to look back for the fear that they were being chased. 


	7. The fight

It didn't take them long to reach the shack and when they did they burst through the door sweating and gasping for breath.

"Woah! You guys sure took your sweet ol' time coming back. Hey! What are you do-"

"We gotta get leaf blowers. Fast!" screamed Dipper as he went out the back door.

"Wendy, please let this be an easy explanation." said Stan.

"Gnomes." was all she said for she ran out of breath and was texting on her phone trying to get a hold of anyone who could help. Soos wasn't answering,Tambry pf forget it,Robbie who cares,no one would help. She didn't know what to do until Mabel came up to her and said, "Wendy, what happened with Dipper? I got to know, I'm all about gossip and stuff."

"Well, after he ran off with my hat I chased him through the woods for what seemed like forever until the dork decided to climb a tree with no way out." she said smirking. "So, I went after him, caught him, got my hat, then we just sat there and stared down at the lake for a while." she deliberatly left out specific parts due to Mabel's Mabelness and always blowing things out of preportion. "It was all going well until, I heard something making it's way up the tree. I told Dipper to run but I forgot that he runs for fun now so he made it so far ahead of me I didn't know where he went. It turned out that the thing climbing was one of those gnomes from last year."

"That's why he said leaf blowers!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Yeah anyways, it wasn't just the one though, it was a horde of them! I ran as fast as I could but eventually both me and Dipper got caught. Dipper managed to escape then cut me free and we ran here." she finished slightly shivering from the anxiety and fright she recieved. "I don't know what would've happened had Dip not been there."she said with her eyes looking in the direction he left in.

Mabel just stared back at Wendy then said,"Wow. You actually. Wow." then she walked off trying to find her brother. Luckily she didn't need to look for long because he came back imediatly with two leaf blowers.

"Take these, I'll go see if I can find something else to help us!" and with that he ran upstairs not even stopping to think about the way Wendy looked when he had returned. He rummaged through his stuff thinking "Where is it!? Where is it!?" he then suddenl remembered the library. He dashed up the ladder and ran to the cabinet but it was locked. "I gotta find Uncle Ford!" he said a loud.

"No you don't kid." his uncle had followed him up. He handed the keys over to him. "Keep em. You'll need em more than I." he then turned around and left. Without giving a second thought Dipper unlocked the cabinet and yanked out all three journals and looked through each one. "Nothing!" he exclaimed aloud for there were nothing really known about the gnomes other than they had pointy little hats and hate leaf blowers. "Great! Now i have to figure all of this out especially when we're under attack.! Just what I need!" He ran downstairs to find that the gnomes had started their onslaught. Wendy and Mabel were trying to keep them out of the windows and door while Ford was trying to use his devices and gadgets to fight them off and Stan just was using his trusty baseball bat to whack as many gnomes as he could.  
Esencially, it was chaos. But it was organised chaos (if that was a thing). Dipper ran to the only way that the gnomes could get in that wasn't being guarded and tried to get rid of as many of the horrid creatures as he could. They wouldn't stop coming though, no matter how many he defeated, twice as many appeared! He didn't know what to do but suddenly, they all disappeared just like a year ago.

"Dipper? What just happened?" asked Mabel from across the house.

"I have no idea. One minuter they were trying to rip my hair out then the next they're gone." he replied trying to survey the damage that they had caused during their onslaught. Mabel got a few cuts across her cheek, Ford had a sprained wrist, Stan had a few pieces of glass stuck in his arm from when a gnome crashed through one of the windows,Dipper had cuts and bruises all over(next time I'll bring a weapon) he thought, and Wendy amazingly was one hundred percent okay.

"Everyone that thinks they need medical attention over here." said Mabel as she went to go get her medkit from upstairs. After everyone was taken care of by Dr. Mabel they left Dipper and Wendy alone in the kitchen to talk.

"Thanks for all of your help Dip" said Wendy while trying to hide her emotions by gazing out the broken window. It didn't work that well.

"Wendy... is there something you need to tell me?" asked Dipper trying to look her in the eyes but she failed to return his gaze. She sighed and turned to him.

"Yes there is something...but I just don't think I can talk about it right now." she said in an almost to tears like voice. She then put on a little smile, "But hey,  
at least we still get to have our monster movie night. Right Dip?" she asked

"Yeah sure whenever you'd like." he said with a smile.

"I really wish he wouldn't do that. The more he does that the more I'll blush" Wendy thought to herself while trying not to think about everything at the same time.  
"Yeah so, tonight then. Seven. My place. Be there ya dork." she said grabbing his hat from him and putting it on her head. "Double hats are better." she said smiling at him. 


	8. movie night

It's six forty in the afternoon and Dipper is just getting ready to go over to Wendy's place.

"Where'd it go!?" he repeated as he searched frantically around his room. "MABEL!" he screamed making sure his sister could hear him,"Where is my hat!?"

"For the last time, I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed back at him. He searched around even more. "I don't know what to do!" he thought "I guess... I'll just have to go without my hat. GREAT!" he finished getting ready and was just about to head out the door when he was stopped by Ford, "Now kid, I may not have been back in this dimension long but, I want you to know this, don't go in too deep or else you won't come back out." Dipper just stared back at his uncle. "What I mean kid is, don't do things you might regret later. Now go and run off with your girlfriend." he said chuckling to himself.

Dipper decided not to take the cart over but to instead runto Wendy's house just to stretch out his legs because, running around in the middle of a forest for two hours clearly wasn't enough. By the time he got there he got a text from Wendy saying, "Where r u?!" he grabbed a pebble and threw it at her window. The result was just as expected she opened it up saying, "You work fast!" she then ran downstairs as quietly as she could and unlocked the front door. "Glad you could come, for more than one reason." she stopped outside her door preventing him from entering.

"What?" asked Dipper clearly not understanding anything. He then looked at her and then noticed that she was still wearing his hat on top of hers. "Double hats!" he thought to himself and took his hat off of her head and onto his own. "Ok yes thats one of the reasons, you may now enter my humble aboad and make yourself comfortable. Once inside she closed the door and then looked over at the thirteen year old now resting on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Let me guess," he said,  
"You're ready to talk."

"Man you're too good at this." she said taking the spot next to him.

"I got good at telling abbout people. Mostly from my uncle but still, comes in handy every now and again." he responded sitting up and gazing into her eyes.

"Man, how do I put this, think Courderoy. THINK!" thought Wendy suddenly at a loss of words after seeing Dipper yet again. "Ok, before we start the movies, I'd like to tell you something."

"oooooooooooooooookay then." said Dipper yet again not understanding where she was going with this.

"Ever since you and your sister arrived, like always, things changed. I don't know why but now that I've seen you, you just look more...different than when I last saw you." she was trying to show the least amount possible of how she felt.

"What do you mea-" he syopped then looked back up at her with his big eyes,"You don't...why would you...there's no way that..." she nodded and started to blush a little. "It all makes sense now. You acting strange, messing around, the abnormal amount of laughter, Ford continuously calling you my girlfriend, itt all makes sense now." he then looked up at her again. "Why didn't you tell me his sooner?"

"I was nervous, and then up in that tree I would have had those things not attacked us and then at the table earlier it just didn't seem right for the time so I thought, better just get it overwith here and now. What are your thoughts?" she looked him in the eyes making sure he understood she was serious.

"I don't know... this is definatly a shock. I thought all of this stuff would have been blown out of the water since last year but now, I just, I don't know. I guess... yes. Why not give it a shot. I mean, not that many thirteen year olds can say that they are dating some one that like three years older then them."

"And not that many sixteen year olds can say that they've dated people younger then them other than by a year." she added "Although then again, not that many would want that but, I do." she then went for it and held his hand. "But enough about this. Let's just get to what we came here to do." she put in the first of many horrible and cheesy monster movies and they tried to stay up and watch them all but Dipper was the first to crash. he woke up to find Wendy knocked out right next to him with his hat in hand. The title screen for one of the Godzilla movies(he didn't know which one since most of the movies they watched were Godzilla.) after a while he got up not being able to take the title music anymore and shut it off and then, just like he was back home, laid back down on the bed and rested some more. He awoke to find that Wendy had left and that it was morning. "Wonder where she went, probably to go get breakfast." he thought. Just as he suspected Wendy sure enough, was downstairs cooking food. She had already made 3 stacks of pancakes that were each half the height of herself.

"Don't you think that's enough food?" he asked startling her.

"Geez Dip! Don't do that." she said hitting him in the arm with his hat.

"What's with you and my hat recently? It's like you're obsessed with it or something."

"I don't know, it may be old but I think it's still stylish." she said turning it around in her hand. She handed it back to him and said,"Welp might as well make yourself usefull and help me with these pancakes." What she didn't know however, was that Dipper had helped Mabel make pancakes ever since they were little.

"Yeah sure, what your families favorite fruit and do you have any of it?" he asked looking through their fridge.

"Well, my dad likes apples, and the boys I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Protein shake it is then." he said while grabbing two apples and a shake from the fridge. he then started to work his magic and whipped up three baches of apple pancakes and four heaping piles of pancakes with added protein. "I may or may not be an excellent pancake chef." he said smirking at Wendy's astonished face.

"I think I'm out of the job." she said lauging. "Sit down. You might as well get something to eat before the swarm begins." she scooped some pancakes onto his plate and gave him some syrup. She helped herself and before they both knew it, had eaten twelve pancakes each. "Man Dip, you really are a master pancake chef." said Wendy then looking over at the clock,"Oh shit it's just about nine. You better get going, I don't know what my dad would say if-" her conversation was interrupted by her father who was looming in thee doorway. "If what? I found out that HE stayed over night?" he then glared over at Dipper but not with rage as Dipper had suspected.  
"I don't care if he stayed over. I don't think him harm and by the smell of things, he can beat you anyday in a bake off." he said then smiled. "Speaking of which,  
what did you do to these pancakes? Smells like, apple! I love apple! How'd you know kid?" he by the sounds of things was starting to like Dipper more and more.

"Wendy told me they were your favorite so I thought why not." he replied

"And these other ones, let me guess, you added a protein shake for the boys didn't you?" the lumberjack said chuckling

"Yeah, you really got a nose for ingredients." said Dipper in interest as to how he knew of the ingredients to his food.

"That and, I can see the apple peals and the bottle" he said smiling back at him. 


	9. The return home

After breakfast, which wasn't as bad as Wendy had said it would be, she walked Dipper home. Her arm around him she said, "So far, I'd say that today was a pretty good day. At least my dad didn't freak out like I expected and breakfast was actually, managable today." she said laughing to herself. Soon enough they had ended their journey and made it to the shack. "Mind if I come with you?" asked Wendy looking towards the shack.

"Yeah why not. You're practically accepted anywhere my family is so I don't think I'd even have that much of a say in it if I said no so." he said looking back to her.  
"Although..." he said brushing her arm off him and making her stop."I'd rather not let everyone know. Ford, your dad/family, and most likly Mabel are the only ones that we know that know of "this" and I'd rather it be that way so let's just hope that one of the ones here haven't already gossiped it to anyone willing to listen." they then continued to walk towards the shack. Dipper opened the door for Wendy and then he entered but imediatly noticed that it was dark inside. "Wierd." he said "Wonder where everyone is?" he turned on the lights to see that sitting in chairs in front of them both were Mabel and Ford (and Waddles who really was only there to get scratched by Mabel)

"So, how was it?" asked Mabel smiling then she turned to her great uncle.

"Judging by their faces, and I may be wrong as I've only been back here for about a year but... it seems true." he returned Mabel's smile.

"Yeah but hey, gotta give it to ya Wendy you hid it well until yesterday." said a third voice. Everyone turned to the stairs to find Stan standing there with a can of Pitt Cola in hand smiling.

"Ok you got us." said Wendy her hands in the air. "But in my defense I've only been with Dipper for three days so I haven't really had that much time to figure out how to hide it."

"And I would like to add that she told me." said Dipper wanting to prove that it wasn't due to his actions. Everyone stared then started to laugh.

"No! No way!" "There is no way that would happen." "Omg this is the best one yet Dip!" "Wait, I think he's serious" they then ceased laughter and stared clearly not knowing what to do next. "That true?" asked Stan

"Yeah I'm afraid so, and besides, I would have thought that you Mabel of all people would know that." said Wendy. "Now that all that is over with." she then turned back to Mabel narrowing her eyes. "How many others know. Don't lie to me, Dipper can tell."

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell" said Mabel starting to blush then speaking softly,"only Candy Grenda and Soos." she said then breaking into a grin,"For now." she then ran into the other room clearly trying to reach her phone.

"Get her!" said Dipper as both him and Wendy ran after the run away twin. By the time they found her she already was typing away on her phone. "Mabel!" they both screamed out and tackled her grabbing the phone away. "Wendy, she already told everyone we know." her face grew pale. "Everyone? As in..." she stopped and then looked at Mabel's phone the back at her with fury in her eyes. "You even told ROBBIE?!" she stood up suddenly growing red and eminently angry. Smellign trouble brewing the two Stans stood by the door with a bowl of popcorn in hand waiting for things to really heat up. "My money's on red." said Stan. Wendy shot him an evil glare then looked back towards the girl. "Do you even understand what you just did?" she said almost to tears. "Do you even realize what will become of me now that you let my friends and him know?" Dipper tried to stay out of everything as much as he could but not everything could last,"And think about your brother! What do you think would happen to him now that people like Robbie know about this?" she couldn't take it any longer and just collapsed in the nearest chair sobbing. It was Dippers turn to be angry.

"Now look what you did! The first girl that ever even considers me to be likable, the one I'd never even think would I'll add, and you already made her cry on the first day!" he said comforting Wendy while stroking her hair trying to sooth her down.

"Better pay up Stanley." said Ford holding out his hand grinning. After recieving his money the two of them left the children to go about undoubtedly destroying eachother. The only thing Mabel could say after that was a feeble,"Sorry." then she ran upstairs.

"I'll go check on her." said Dipper and he went upstairs after his sister. Waddles came into the room and laid down next to Wendy. She reached down and scratched his head.

"At least someone's enjoying today." she managed to get a laugh out of it but it wasn't long. "What do I do? Now that all of the gang knows, I may not be accepted back. And what about Dipper! There's no way he'll survive with Robbie now after him not to mention the others. Why did I have to tell Mabel!" she then buried her head in her hands and cried some more.

Back upstairs Dipper knocked on Mabel's door. "Go away! Mabel's in sweater town." he heard her say through the door. He opened it and sure enough, Mabel was curled up in her sweater rocking back and forth.

"That wasn't nice what you did back there and you know it." he could hear her start to sob through her sweater. He hugged her and said,"Wendy and I are probably in a lot of trouble now so just keep that in the back of your mind for reference if anything happens." he then got up and left leaving his sister to continue her adventure in sweater town.


	10. the criticism

Two days since the information got leaked, both Wendy and Dipper were feeling the backlash of Mabel's doing.

"Oh look! It's that one girl that's dating a child!" "Don't look now but here comes the kid who needs women to ask first." "Act casual here comes the couple that wasn't meant to be." It was stressful for either of them to go out in public especially together. Both Wendy and Dipper combined had an accumulated number of one hundred and fifty seven emails undoubtly from people asking them "Why? How? What happened?" Wendy had ignored every call she recieved and Dipper just kept to himself as much as possible inside of the library. Today was looking to be another miserable day until Dipper woke with a start when his phone went off. It was five in the morning. "Who'd call me this early?" he wondered as he looked and saw that it was Wendy. He went into the library and then answered. "What. It's five in the morning what do you want?" he asked slightly annoyed out of being tired.

"Yeah I understand you man, I'm tired too. I was just wondering if maybe I could come over and we could talk a bit. Right now's not good since A. It's really early for both of us and B. family."

"Yeah I don't see why not. We can talk in the-"

"Library. Yeah I thought of that already." she interrupted. "Anyways, that was it. Can't really discuss what I really want to right now so, see you at like, eight thirty ish?"

"Yeah sure." he yawned "eight thirty. Bye."

"Bye Dip." he immediatly fell asleep right where he was not caring just wanting to sleep.

He awoke in a few hours to find that Wendy had already arrived and was sitting in a chair near him reading a book, "How to find magical creatures" when she noticed he was awake she closed her book put it back and sat down next to him. "Morning Dip." she said with a smile and wrapped her arm around him. "Or should I say afternoon as in it's one o' clock. When did you go to sleep? You wouldn't wake up no matter what I did."

"I have, no clue." he said and then got a puzzled look on his face. "Wait, if I wasn't awake, then how'd you get in?"

"That trap door on the roof ya dork." she punched him in the arm.

"Right. Forgot about that." he then remembered last year and suddenly remembered that was when he first started to like Wendy. Even more the reason to question her presense here right now. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, as you know, we've both been having problems with people right now. As in, We're being considered a joke or that we aren't meant to be. I just want to know what your thoughts are." she locked eyes with him trying to figure out his emotions but at the moment, his face just looked extremely sleep deprived to her.

"I don't know, I don't go outside much anymore but then again, it's only been two days but still that backlash we recieved on that first day. Right now, I'd just say we forget the comments and another thing, quit ignoring your calls. Some of them could be important. Just saying. As for the being called a joke. I can understand that, I mean, you don't ever really see a sixteen year old willingly dating a thirteen year old. All I got to say is that we should just stick together and wait it out and just see how things go. That's all I can say." he then looked like he was about to fall asleep again but he tried his hardest not to.

"Dip, I really need to know, how late did you stay up till last night?" asked Wendy out of concern.

"I'l give you a hint, I just fell asleep when you called."

Wendy sighed then shook her head laughing to herself. "Aw man, Dip. You need to go to sleep sooner than five in the morning. Oh well,if your still tired go to sleep then. I'm gonna get something to eat. She wendt downstairs and into the kitchen only to find none other than Mabel sitting at the table. "Hi Wendy, what are you doing here?" asked Mabel trying not to sound nervous that possibly one of the only people that didn't like her was in the same room with her. "I'm here visiting Dipper, what else would I be doing? Also I'm starving so I'm raiding your guys' fridge so yeah, my life's going good." she found an apple and took it with her back to the library.  
Once there she saw that Dipper had fallen asleep drooling slightly on the table. "Still my little dork." she said to herself as she took the seat next to him and put his head on her lap using her hat as a makeshift pillow for him. She then ate her apple and gazed around at how good of a job the two Stans had done with the library. She could remember it like it was yesterday.

It was halfway through spring when and Wendy was taking her break so she looked around the shack. She looked everywhere and remembered everything that they did over the summer. She then remembered how much Dipper loved reading in those journals of Ford's. It was then and there that she thought, "We need to get Dipper a library." she then ran to Stan's office and burst through the door saying, "We need to make Dipper a library." At frst Stan sat there and wondered about his employee's offer. He then thought,"Why not." and then the library was born. Wendy wasn't around at the time for the actual building part of the library but all of her ideas were added to the cabinet for the journals to even the paintings on the wall. She thought it turned out good. Before she knew it however, looking around could only entertain the human mind for so long and then you start to get tired and then just as she experienced at that moment, you fall asleep. She awoke to find that Dipper had not yet woke up. She shook him awake then looked at the clock it was three in the afternoon. "Two hours. Not that bad." she thought to herself.

"You're still here?" asked Dipper rubbbing his eyes.

"Pretty sure I am." she replied "Anyways, dare we go downstairs and face your family?"

"Not like we have anything to worry about." he got up annd started down closly followed by Wendy. They arrived downstairs to find that everyone was gone. The shack was dark and there was no sign of anyone at all.

"Must've left while we slept." said Wendy as she went over to turn on the lights. Once the lights were on Dipper made some food and Wendy sat down in front of the tv.  
"There's never anything good on in this town." she said as she flipped through the channels. Then, as she was looking for something to occupy herself with, her phone started to vibrate. "Dipper could you get the phone. I'm to lazy to pick it up."

"Yeah, fine." he replied as he answered the call,"Hello, Wendy's phone. Dipper speaking."

"Hello? Oh hey Dipper, it's me, Tambry, can you put Wendy on?" he handed it to her.

"Yeah what's up?" she asked considering the reasons that her friend would call her for.

"Just wondering how my best friend's doing, you know, with all that's happened. How's that working out by the way? I'm rooting for you guys."

"It's going fine. A little bit of criticism from people but, we're managing. I'm over at his place if you want to swing by." there was the sound of a door opening then

"Who says I'm not already here?" 


	11. The visit

"So, tell me everything because being told by a child that said only, "Wendy and Dipper are together." doesn't really explain anything." asked Tambry while sitting down at the table with both of them.

"Well, as you can see, Dipper has changed, A LOT. After a few days, it took over and then this happened." explained Wendy while holding Dipper and her interlocking hands in the air.

"She asked me, I'd like to add." said Dipper wanting everyone to know that. The response was as usual, Tambry started to laugh "You're not serious? Oh, you are. Sorry. I didn't think that would happen" she then sat there waiting patiently to hear more. After explaining the text she just sat there and said, "Well, that explains a lot. Robbie acting up, the text, you two's absenses,the rumors going around, all of it. Wait, is something burning?"

"The food!" cried Dipper as he ran to try and salvage what was supposed to be pizza out of the oven. "Aw man! Now I gotta cook again!" he said as he threw away the ruined food and grabbed spaghetti noodles and tomato sauce out of the fridge. "You want anything Tambry?"

"No thanks kid. Now, tell me exactly what happened." she said to her friend.

"I mean, last year I don't know, I mean one, if the age gap wasn't as big I don't know, he might have stood a chance with me last year. I mean, he was adorable, and we were close and-"

"Were? What do you mean were?" interrupted Dipper making her remember that he was in the room.

"I just mean that we were close friends thats all. Anyways, I just didn't see anything else between us. I knew he felt different and I don't know, maybe I would've had like I said, the age gap been smaller but, this year, everything changed." she looked towards the young chef. "He's grown and is even more mature for his age and gee,  
something just made me change too for since he arrived, I've changed around him. More trusting, wanting to hang out with him more, messing around, heck I even kept stealing his hat. Ain't that right?"

"Yeah, I still don't fully understand that though." he said while reading through a cook book and stirring the noodles at the same time.

"I would have told him even sooner had, well,"

"Well, what? C'mon I need more stuff. More knowledge. Tell me everything." said her friend's eyes wide and full of a mizture of pleading and wonder.

"Well, I would have told him how I fealt sooner had we not been attacked by...gnomes. We were attacked by gnomes. Stop laughing it's true!" Tambry had burst into laughter.

"You really expect me to believe that you were attacked by gnomes? Where's your proof. I don't see any battle scars. Dipper is questionable but that's because he deals with stuff on a daily basis but you, I'd expect you to at least have some marks considering how protective you are."

"We may not have any battle marks but," she showed her friend the broken window,"I'm pretty sure that's enough proof. Anyways, after we got attacked Mabel healed everyone up and then me and Dipper were left alone. We talked for a little bit and he asked me if there was anything I needed to tell him. I stalled and then said that I didn't want to tell him at the moment. Then, he came over to my place so we could watch cheap monster movies like we used to. I yet again had accidentaly taken his hat so before we started I gave him his hat and then, that was when I told him." she sighed with relief being able to get that off of her chest to her best friend.

"Well that explains everything now. Thanks for telling me Wendy, that must've been hard to do."

"You have no idea." she replied then looking towards Dipper. "Is the food done Dipper?"

"Almost just have to add the sauce."

"Don't put so much on mine." she then looked towards her friend. "And Tambry's not that big a fan of it either."

"But I didn't say-oh alright I guess I can eat." her pink haired friend replied finally giving in.

"So when you said that Robbie was acting up, what did you mean?"asked Dipper as he handed out the food.

"Just that ever since he heard about you two his entire mood changed. Instead of the thing that we had, he got less like, I don't know how to explain it. He just, it wasn't the same. He grew moody and wouldn't hang out with me and the gang much now granted, it's only been a few days but still,it could be permanent I don't know."  
she said twirling her spaghetti with her fork trying to suppress her tears.

"Hey, don't cry Tam, no matter what happens, you at least still got me and Dipper to hang out with." said Wendy smiling.

"Yeah you're right there. I just, I don't know, I have a feeling that this summer is gonna be a wierd and difficult one. But yeah, I at least got you two, the red head and the insane nine year old." she said laughing to herself. "You two do make a cute couple though. Hope it isn't one of those short few week ones Wendy."

"Yeah but I don't think that will-" she was interrupted by Mabel bursting through the door with bruises and cuts on her face.

"Help me, Soos, and the Stans were in an accident! I was the only one fit to make it here. They're down the road, look for flames." and with that, she collapsed. Everyone looked at the girl laying there on the floor then Dipper said, "Wendy, you and me better go out there. If it's as serious as she described we don't have long.  
Tambry, you think you can take care of her until we get back?"

"Yeah, where's your guys' medkit?"

"Upstairs, down the hall, in the mirror in the bathroom. Wendy let's go." The two rushed out the door leaving behind Tambry and Mabel. Tambry went upstairs to find the medkit. As she was walking up the stairs Waddles rushed down past her clearly going to Mabel to see if she was alright."Shit! I didn't know they had a pig in the house." she said as she walked back up the stairs. She found the medkit and sure enough, Waddles was right next to Mabel. She was starting to stir. "Mabel? Can you hear me?" asked Tambry kneeling down next to the girl. "Dipper" was all she could get out before she went back to unconsciousness.

The two were running down the side of the road as fast as they could, Dipper far ahead of Wendy. He could see smoke billowing above the tree line. "Wendy we're getting close. Be ready for anything." he shouted over his shoulder. They found the flames and right next to it was Soos' truck all ripped apart and all over the place. There were giant gashes in the sides of the trees surrounding the area and then laying on the ground next to the truck were the two Stans and Soos. Ford was badly burned,  
Soos had a gash on his chest and bits of glass in his arm, and Stan by the looks of it had a broken leg. The two ran over to them and tried to get them to wake up but were interrupted by the deafening sound of a roar coming from overhead. The two looked up and saw, a dragon. The two didn't know what to do.

"Dipper, what do we do!? We can't fight a dragon! Do you even know how to fight dragons Dipper?" asked Wendy backing up against a tree.

"No, I didn't even know there were dragons in Gravity Falls! I don't know how to react to this! Should I be scared, should I be worried, should I be happy, I don't know! First thing's first, we need to get the Stans and Soos out of here now. I'll take care of Stan, you see if you can wake up Ford and Soos and if they can walk.  
Stan? Can you hear me?" he asked as his great uncle opened his eyes and looked towards his nephew.

"Yeah kid, I think my leg's broke. I need help walking." he said looking at his leg which lay at an odd angle.

"Don't worry, I got you covered. Let's get out of here. Wendy! I'll meet you guys at the shack." Wendy nooded and continued to wake Ford and Soos up.

"C'mon you guys gotta get up and we gotta go NOW!" she insisted shaking them. They both came to and then stood up.

"Wendy, what happened? All I remember was a bright light then, OW what happened to my face!" said Ford as he clutched the burnt side of his face.

"Yeah dude, what happened to us. All I know is that my chest hurts really bad. There may be some broken ribs dude, also, HOW DID I GET THIS HUGE GASH?!" asked Soos as he then stared at the deep claw marks through his chest.

"There's no time to explain we gotta go NOW." insisted Wendy as they made their way towards the mystery shack.

Mabel was recooping better than Tambry had thought. She was now fully awake and hugging her pig while staring down at the floor rocking slightly. Tambry gave her a heated blanket and crouched down in front of her. "Kid, what happened? You walk in here all jacked up and said you guys were in an accident."

"We, were at-t-t-acked. Lo-o-oked l-l-like a hu-u-uge l-l-l-lizard. S-s-soos' c-car, blown up. O-o-only o-o-ne t-t-o g-get o-o-ut." said Mabel struggling to get the words out. She was sobbing now and Tambry put her arm around her.

"You poor thing! It must be horrible wondering if anyone survived. So you were attacked by something that looked like a lizard? And something about Soos' car getting blown up? Soos is that man-child that works here right?" Mabel nodded."So the car blew up and you managed to get out of the wreck. Sounds like you've had a pretty bad"  
she was interrupted by Dipper bringing Stan through the door.

"He's got a broken leg! Tambry call 911 we need to get him and the others to the hospital immediatly! Wendy is on her way with Soos and Ford." said Dipper putting Stan in his favorite recliner.

"Thanks kid, but you don't need to get the ambulance, I'm fine. It's just a broken leg, no big deal." said Stan looking for the remote for the tv.

"No Stan, it is a big deal, you and the others were attacked by a dragon! That's a big deal, you should be glad that no one died from that thing!" exclaimed Dipper.

"Dragon? I didn't think those things existed, they were never in Ford's notes, hm,interesting." said Stan thinking to himself. It was at that moment that Wendy and the others came in.

"Tambry-911-call-go-help-others-tired-ran here." was all she managed to say before she sat down at the table then passed out from both the heat from the fires and the exhaustion from running. Tambry did all she could for Soos and ford. She cleaned the glass out of Soos' arm and tried to put some ointment on Ford's face even though it seemed useless due to the severity of his burns. It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive and take all four injured from the Mystery Shack.

"What happenedd to them? We need to know this so we know what we're dealing with." asked one of the paramedics to Dipper.

"You won't believe me." he replied.

"Trust me son, I will believe most anything. Shoot."

"It was a dragon." the paramedic stopped what he was doing and looked towards Dipper.

"Well that's a first, I'll take your word for it, it might help save lives." and with that, he left.

Dipper walked over to Tambry, "So, how did Mabel fare?"

"She's got cuts and minor burns all over, she lost a tooth, and I'm pretty sure she has a broken rib." she replied as she stared in the direction that Mabel came in.  
"She'll be fine though, It's more the others that I'm worried about. Stan just seemed to have a broken leg nothing else but, Ford looked severely burned and Soos, I cleaned out the glass but that huge gash, it looks like he was ripped apart. I'm just amazed how he could stand let alone walk here." she said turning her head to Dipper showing him sympathy.

"But I have faith." he smiled.

"That you do kid. Well, now that that's over and done with, I think I'll get going. Tell Wendy I left. Oh, and keep me posted on how your family is doing."

"Will do. See ya Tambry." he shut the door and went over to Wendy and then it was his turn to pass out. By the time he woke up it was seven already. "Crap, how long was I out?"he said to himself."Wendy's not here so she must've woken up and gone home." he was wrong. She was sitting down in Stan's favorite recliner watching the tv.

"Oh hey Dip. I asked my dad if I could stay here over night since ya know, you're all alone other wise. I already got a bunch of old monster movies for us to watch."  
she held up a bunch of old vhs cassetes with various monsters on them.

"Ok, which oen do we get to first, let's see here, zombies? No. Dracula? Maybe. A Godzilla triple feature? I think we have a winner." he put in the tape and hit play on the vcr. "This video was brought to you by Soos, for otherwise no one would understand how to use this thing." said Dipper jokingly. "Man you know what we need right now?" he asked Wendy.

"Popcorn? Already got some." she pulled out a big bowl filled to the brim with it."I'm almost always one step ahead."

"I can think of a few when you weren't. but, okay." replied Dipper while shoving handfuls of the popped substance in his mouth. They managed to get through the Godzilla triple feature and even Dracula but, by the time they were half way doen with the zombie movie, they started to get tired. It didn't take that long after the movie had started that Dipper began to nod off. By the time the infection had started to spread through the city, both of them were asleep in the same recliner leaning on eachother.

The next morning Wendy awoke to find that Waddles had somehow gotten out of the bedroom upstairs and was laying on her lap along with Dipper resting on her shoulder.  
"Great I got a dork and a pig. And the worst part of it all is, I can't tell the difference." she smiled to herself and tried to as gently as possible, stand up and set the pig down while trying not to wake up Dipper. She walked in to the kitchen thinking about getting breakfast ready all the while not noticing the gnoems perched against the window.

 _ **Sorry for the extra long chapter! I just decided to see how long I can go without pushing one out. Hopefulyl I can find some sort of compromise between the 1000 ish average and this amount (whatever it may be. I.D.K.) I will try to post more chapters within the upcoming week. Follow this story, favorite it, I don't care just make sure to check in on it because I will try to post new stuff every few days this week. Author out.**_


	12. The dragon

As she was walking back to the reclieners and the tv with a huge plate of pancakes she stopped and looked towards the window and saw, the gnomes perched on it banging against it. "Dip! Wake up we got company!"

"Hey, no girl! Wait!" cried one of the two gnomes. The other one started to look desperate. "SHMEBULOCK!" it cried before banging on the window some more and to his surprise the girl returned but with Dipper as well. The two gnomes knew him pretty well since past happenings.

"Jeff?! Shmebulock?! What?! Why are you guys here, why do you two look so beat up. Come inside we'll talk about it." he let them in. They both sat on top of the still sleeping pig and shared a pancake. The two humans sat down opposite of the gnomes. "Okay, first things first, what happened to you two." proded Dipper.

"Okay kid, the thing is, I've lost controls of my subjects. They all turned except for me and Shmeb here." "SHMEBULOCK." "Anyways, we were cornered and attacked, after they attacked us we ran as fast and far as our useless little gnome legs could carry us. Fortunatly it was this location that we ran to. We tried to get the giant over here to let us in but insead she got you. But hey, at least we're safe now AND, we have food! Human food was always more likable then gnome food to me." and with that, he finished up his half of the pancake.

"Wait, so you two were turned on by your own people? What happened to them? What did they look like?" asked Dipper with a mixture of concern and wonder.

"All I know is that one moment I'm walking through town smiling and waving at my nice people and then, KABLAMO they've gone all savage and tried to rip me apart. They were different then what they used to be. They had fangs and talons and the eyes," he shuddered."The eyes were the worst part. They were bloodshot and lost their irises and pupils. It was horrifying." he was comforting Shmebulock who had started to shake out of fright. He looked back to Dipper,"Wait...where's the rest of your family? Mabel I haven't seen nor the fat one and not even a glimpse of the old ones. Did something happen?" Dipper and Wendy looked at eachother and nodded.

"They were attacked by a dragon. They're in the hospital, right now all I have for company is Wendy and you two." he replied.

"Oh, that's to bad. But not entirely," the gnome smiled. "Since your family is gone and the giant and you are most likely sleeping in here for a few days, can me and Shmebulock hang out upstairs till we get better?" Shmebulock suddenly perked up and finished his half of the pancake and then just stared out into space like the wierd creature he was. The two humans looked at eachother again.

"Okay, BUT on one condition. You never come downstairs to bother us EVER. Only bother us if someone shows up and you think they shouldn't. You don't want to end up as tourist trap merchandise now do you?" said Dipper. The gnomes nodded and understood. They then got off the recliner and ran upstairs. They left the two teens to themselves. Dipper stared off into space thinking about things until, "Wendy... Do you remember yesterday at the accident?"

"I try hard not to, but yeah, I do. Why?" she inquired as she stared at him.

"Do you remember what we saw there?"

"Dip, what is with yo- OH NO! NO! No way Dip! We are not! No way man! Nuh uh!" objected Wendy not even answering him.

"But we have never even seen a dragon before! They aren't even in any of the journals! We need to figure out why it's here. This is an amazing opportunity!" she sighed.

"Alright Dip, but what do we do about them?" she gestured in the direction the gnomes had gone.

"Hm...What about Soos' abuelita's house? She would love to take them." Wendy snapped her fingers and nodded "Yes! She would love to take care of them. Godd thinking dork." she smiled. The two teens walked up stairs and found the gnomes bouncing on Dipper's bed.

"Hey guys can you settle down for a bit. Some things have come up and instead of you two staying here with two teens who ahve no experience with caring for others than their families, we have decided to take you some where that you can do whatever you want, eat as much as you want, relax and watch tv as much as you want, anyting you want. So how does thta sound?" The two gnomes were staring up at Dipper grinning ear to ear. "YES!" cried Jeff. Shmebulock started to hop with joy. The ride to Soos' place was easy and when they dropped the gnoems off Soos' abuelita said, "Yes, yes, I would love to take care of more people whiel Soos is away." and with that the two were happy to get one burden off of their chests.

They made it back to the Mystery Shack right at sundown. Before they went inside Wendy stopped him. "Dip, I'm sorry but my dad only let me stay for last night and today. I wish I could stay longer but, I'm sure that you can handle being alone for a night. Right Dip?" she said holding his chin up so he can stare at her face to face.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just lonely but, I got the tv and snacks to keep me company. And Waddles so, I should be fine. We still gonna investigate tomorrow though?" he asked.

"Yeah I'll come by and get you in the morning and we can figure out this giant lizard's deal within our biz." and with that she left leaving Dipper alone. Waddles came out the door and sat next to him staring up at him with his little pig smile. "You must be hungry huh?" asked Dipper scratching the pig behind the ears. They went inside and Dipper prepared the pig dinner. After feeding the creature, Dipper sat down and watched some tv (Mainly just either ducktective or those annoying owl trowel adds.)It didn't take him long to fall asleep. He awoke to the sound of his phone going off. He leaned over to his phone and lazily turned it on to look at who is calling him this early. He tried to get his eyes to focus out of the blurry vision and find out what it said. Wendy was calling him. He answered trying to sound the least bit tired, "Hey what's up? I just woke up."

"Nothin, just wanted to make sure that you're ready to get on the road. Also, pack some like camping supplies, just in case."

"Yeah sure, let me just pack my things and get something to eat and then I'll be good to go. Give me about a half an hour k?"

"Sure thing dork. Wendy out." and with that he was left alone yet again. He packed up and grabbed a bowl of cereal by the time Wendy showed up and honked the horn of her dad's pickup. He ran out with the supplies and sat down next to her. "So," she asked "Where do we go?" Dipper looked like he was pondering what to do until,

"I think that we should go back to the scene of the incident."she said.

"Yeah I'd say that's probably the best." he agreed and with that, they headed back to the site where it happened. When they first arrived they were mildly confused for, it seemed as if the accident never occured. The trees were the only way that you could tell something big happened there. The scorch marks and the car and everything else that would have been leftover from the scene had disappeared.

"Huh. That's wierd. Where did everything go?" asked Wendy as she stepped out of the truck and looked around. "You don't think any one stole the car do you?"

"No... but if that's the case then...what happened to it?" he questioned while closly inspecting one of the torn trees. "These claw marks are pretty deep, I'd say that thing had like, claws as big as my arm!" he said while holding out his arm for scale. It was at that moment when they heard a deafening roar. They turned their heads up to see what they both expected, the dragon. They ran for cover trying to avoid it's sight but, it was too late. It swooped down and landed in front of them.  
At first they couldn't move out of fear, but as soon as they realized what was happening they tried to get away only to find their escape blocked by its tail.

"Dip, you are supposed to be the thinker so, what do we do?" asked Wendy trying to make sure that nothing happened to them.

"First off, am I really represented as the thinker of the group? And secondly, since it hasn't eaten us or burned us to death, I'd say that it doesn't want to harm us." he reasured her.

"Then what does it want?"

"I don't know why don't you ask it?" retorted Dipper. The dragon then moved it's head up closer to the two sniffing the air in front of them thinking what to do next.  
It was at that moment when Dipper realized that the dragon looked familiar. The sad longin eyes, the black color, the red underside, the mind to not eat them, it was then that Dipper had a realization, "Wendy...I-I-I Think...that this dragon...is Robbie." 


End file.
